elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Revisions
Spells listed here are listed as their revised versions with a justification section beneath each revision to explain why the revision is made. The intent with these changes is to adjust problematic spells to either better understand them or nerf them to align to their peer spells. Changes also include improving under-performing or flat out useless spells when compared to their peer spells. Note that there are some spells in the game that are identified as overly situational, but nothing can be done to make those spells more appealing due to their nature. Spell revisions primarily modify the spell in a numerical fashion (higher dice type, more damage, higher slot scaling, etc) rather than overhauling the spell entirely. Cantrips Cantrip Problem A large issue with cantrips where they typically offer a great benefit, but the drawback of taking your action is too great. It tries to balance a powerful in-game effect by trading a turn for it, which renders it too costly to be worth doing vs other actions. Blade Ward * Casting time: 1 Action * Range: Self * Components: V, S * Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You extend your hand and trace a sigil of warding in the air. Until the spell ends, you have resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage dealt by the next weapon attack that hits you. The spell then ends. Justification: ''Cantrip Problem. Revised to concentration for up to 1 minute to work on the next time you get hit. Guidance * '''Casting time:' 1 Action * Range: Touch * Components: V, S * Duration: 1 round You touch one willing creature. Once before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to one ability check of its choice. It can roll the die before or after making the ability check. The spell then ends. The die becomes a d6 at 5th level, d8 at 11th level and d10 at 17th level. Justification ''- Cantrip Problem. Resistance * '''Casting time:' 1 Action * Range: Touch * Components: V, S, M (A miniature cloak) * Duration: 1 round You touch one willing creature. Once before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to one saving throw of its choice. It can roll the die before or after making the saving throw. The spell then ends. The die becomes a d6 at 5th level, d8 at 11th level and d10 at 17th level. Justification ''- Cantrip Problem. Vicious Mockery * '''Casting time:' 1 Action * Range: 60 feet * Components: V * Duration: Instantaneous You unleash a string of insults laced with subtle enchantments at a creature you can see within range. If the target can hear you (though it need not understand you), it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or take 1d6 psychic damage and have disadvantage on the next attack roll it makes before the end of its next turn. The damage increases by an additional 1d6 at 5th level, 2d6 at 11th level and 3d6 at 17th level Justification -'' Cantrip Problem. Increase damage. True Strike * '''Casting time:' 1 Action * Range: 30 feet * Components: S * Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You extend your hand and point a finger at a target in range. Your magic grants you a brief insight into the target’s defenses. Until the spell ends, you gain advantage on your first attack roll against the target. The spell then ends. Justification -'' Cantrip Problem. Revise to concentration for up to 1 minute to work on the next attack you perform. 1st Level Spells Absorb Elements * '''Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range:' Self * Components: '''S * '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 minute The spell captures some of the incoming energy, lessening its effect on you and storing it for your next melee attack. While the spell is active, you can use your reaction after suffering acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder damage to trigger the effects of the spell. You have resistance to the triggering damage type until the the spell ends or until you activate this spell again as you can only have one resistance this way at any time. Also, the first time you hit with a melee attack after each time you suffer damage of the triggering damage type, the target takes an extra 1d6 damage of the triggering type. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the extra damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. ''Justification: ''Good effect, but very short. Revised so the spell works the same, but changed to an action as an activation of sorts and the duration becomes 1 minute. You must use your reaction to trigger the spell’s effects Armor of Agathys * '''Casting Time: 1 Action * Range: Self * Components: V, S, M (a cup of water) * Duration: 1 hour A protective magical force surrounds you, manifesting as a spectral frost that covers you and your gear. If a creature hits you with a melee attack, the creature takes 5 cold damage and you gain temporary hit points equal to the damage dealt this way. After the spells deals 30 damage, the spell ends. At Higher Levels When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the total damage this spell can deal before ending is increased by 10 for each slot. Justification: Flat-out useless compared to other spells. Overhauled to deal 5 cold damage to melee attackers and gain that as temporary hit points each time it deals damage. After dealing 30 total damage this way, the spell ends. Casting the spell at higher levels increases the total damage possible by 10 for each level beyond 1st level. Bane * Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range: '''30 feet * '''Components: '''V, S, M (A drop of blood) * '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 minute Up to three creatures of your choice that you can see within range must make Charisma saving throws. Whenever a target that fails this saving throw makes an attack roll or a saving throw before the spell ends, the target must roll a d4 and subtract the number rolled from the attack roll or saving throw '''At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you can target one additional creature and all targets gain an additional +1 to their roll for each slot level above 1st. Justification: ''Scale isn't worth it. Increases by +1 for every spell level beyond 1st in addition to stock effects. Bless * '''Casting Time: '''1 action * '''Range: '''30 feet * '''Components: '''V, S, M (A sprinkling of holy water) * '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 minute You bless up to three creatures of your choice within range. Whenever a target makes an attack roll or a saving throw before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to the attack roll or saving throw. '''At Higher Levels:' When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you can target one additional creature and all targets gain an additional +1 to their roll for each slot level above 1st. Justification: ''Scale isn't worth it. Increases by +1 for every spell level beyond 1st in addition to stock effects. Color spray * '''Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range: '''Self (15-foot cone) * '''Components: '''V, S, M (A pinch of powder or sand that is colored red, yellow, and blue) * '''Duration: '''1 Round A dazzling array of flashing, colored light springs from your hand. Each creature in the spell's range must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or become blinded for the spell's duration. '''At Higher Levels:' When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the spell's range increases by 15ft for each slot level above 1st. Justification: HD mechanic makes this garbage. Remove the HD limitation. It affects all creatures in the 15ft cone. All creatures in the cone must succeed on Con saves or be blinded. At higher levels, greater cone. Keeping this at 1 round doesn't invalidate Blindness/Deafness. Divine Favor * Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action * Range: '''Self * '''Components: '''V, S * '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 minute Your prayer empowers you with divine radiance. Until the spell ends, your weapon attacks deal an extra 1d4 radiant damage on a hit. '''At Higher Levels: '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 2 for each slot level above 1st. ''Justification: ''Too low damage. The damage is increased by 2 for every spell level beyond 1st that you cast this spell. False Life * '''Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range: '''Self * '''Components: '''V, S, M (A small amount of alcohol or distilled spirits) * '''Duration: '''1 Hour * '''Ritual: '''Yes Bolstering yourself with a necromantic facsimile of life, you gain 3d4+10 temporary hit points for the duration. '''At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you gain 5 additional Temporary Hit Points for each slot level above 1st. Justification: ''Too low impact. Becomes 3d4+10 and becomes a ritual spell. Grease * '''Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range: '''60 feet * '''Components: '''V, S, M (A bit of pork rind or butter) * '''Duration: '''1 Minute Slick grease covers the ground in a 10-foot square centered on a point within range and turns it into difficult terrain for the duration. When the grease appears, each creature standing in its area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. A creature that enters any affected terrain space (every 5-feet) or ends its turn there must also succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. ''Justification: Effect is good, but too easily negated on subsequent turns when affected. Repeat save when entering every 5ft of terrain and starting turn in the affected area. Longstrider * Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range: '''Touch * '''Components: '''V, S, M (A pinch of dirt) * '''Duration: '''1 Hour You touch a creature. The target’s speed increases by 10 feet and they can use the Disengage action as a free action until the spell ends. '''At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. Justification: ''Too low impact. The target can also use the Disengage action as a free action. 2nd Level Spells Aid * '''Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range: '''30 feet * '''Components: '''V, S, M (A tiny strip of white cloth) * '''Duration: '''8 Hours Your spell bolsters your allies with toughness and resolve. Choose up to three creatures within range. Each target’s hit point maximum and current hit points increase by 20 for the duration. '''At Higher Levels:' When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, a target’s hit points increase by an additional 10 for each slot level above 2nd. Justification: Too low impact. 1st level becomes 20, increases by 10 for each level beyond Find Traps * Casting Time: '1 Action * '''Range: '''120 feet * '''Components: '''V, S * '''Duration: '''Instantaneous You sense the presence of any trap within range that is within line of sight. A trap, for the purpose of this spell, includes anything that would inflict a sudden or unexpected effect you consider harmful or undesirable, which was specifically intended as such by its creator. Thus, the spell would sense an area affected by the alarm spell, a glyph of warding, or a mechanical pit trap, but it would not reveal a natural weakness in the floor, an unstable ceiling, or a hidden sinkhole. You learn of the trap's location if able and the general nature of the danger posed by a trap you sense. ''Justification: Seems situationally useful, but you don’t actually locate the traps and just sense their presence. You now sense the location of the trap, if able. 3rd Level Spells Mass Healing Word * '''Casting Time: '''1 Bonus Action * '''Range: '''60 feet * '''Components: '''V * '''Duration: '''Instantaneous As you call out words of restoration, up to six creatures of your choice that you can see within range regain hit points equal to 3d4 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. '''At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the Healing increases by 5 for each slot level above 3rd. Justification: Even as a bonus action, a 3rd level heal only giving 1d4+mod is garbage. 1st levek becomes 3d4+mod, scales by 5 for every level beyond. 4th Level Spells Stoneskin * Casting Time: '1 Action * '''Range: '''Touch * '''Components: '''V, S, M (Diamond dust worth 100 gp) * '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 hour This spell turns the flesh of a willing creature you touch as hard as stone. Until the spell ends, the target has resistance to nonmagical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. ''Justification: The effect is good, but not for the material cost. The material cost is no longer consumed. 5th Level Spells Mass Cure Wounds * '''Casting Time: '''1 Action * '''Range: '''60 feet * '''Components: '''V, S * '''Duration: '''Instantaneous A wave of healing energy washes out from a point of your choice within range. Choose up to six creatures in a 30-foot-radius sphere centered on that point. Each target regains hit points equal to 6d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. '''At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the Healing increases by 2d8 for each slot level above 5th. Justification: Too little healing. 5th level 6d8, scales by 2d8 instead of 1d8 for each spell level after. 6th Level Spells Heroes Feast * '''Casting Time: '''10 minutes * '''Range: '''30 feet * '''Components: '''V, S, M (containers for each person to eat and drink from) * '''Duration: '''Instantaneous You bring forth a great feast, including magnificent food and drink. The feast takes 1 hour to consume and disappears at the end of that time, and the beneficial effects don’t set in until this hour is over. Up to twelve other creatures can partake of the feast. A creature that partakes of the feast gains several benefits. The creature is cured of all diseases and poison, becomes immune to poison and being frightened, and makes all Wisdom saving throws with advantage. Its hit point maximum also increases by 2d10, and it gains the same number of hit points. These benefits last for 24 hours. ''Justification: ''Who the hell would pay 1,000g to cast this? Remove material cost considering it's a 6th level spell. Category:Homebrew System